


Even When We're Opposites (I Adore You)

by soobinology



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS are good hyungs, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Humor, I dont even know what to tag anymore, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Yeonbin, Yeonjun is confused, a little bit of sookai, cute soobin, huening kai is innocent, learning about love, love hate relationship, matchmaker Taehyun and Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinology/pseuds/soobinology
Summary: When dance major Choi Yeonjun finds himself clashing against the reserved literature major Choi Soobin whose existence is for the sole purpose of annoying Yeonjun, he starts questioning the thin line between hate and love.Formerly titled: Opposites Attract
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. A Series of Uncanny Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I decided to post another yeonbin fic because I can't stop myself. This was supposedly a one shot fic where yeonjun and soobin are in a secret relationship but yeonjun wanted to tell the world about them but as i started writing, i decided to delve more into the story and change a few things and thus this was born. I hope you guys enjoy this.

The school’s courtyard was buzzing with activity as stalls of various clubs lined up along the pathway leading to the gymnasium. Loud fanfares and distinct voices filled up the air as the students tried to get the attention of the upcoming first years to join their club. Large smiles plastered on the sophomores and juniors faces as they chattered off the benefits of joining their club, voices growing louder by each second as they competed with the stall next to them in enticing the wide-eyed first years.

“How’s the recruitment going for the dance troupe?” Choi Yeonjun, a third year dance major blinked as he turns to look at his companion, Choi Beomgyu, a second year and fellow dance major. They were both members of the dance troupe but with Yeonjun being the vice-captain of the dance troupe; he was more informed with the activities of the troupe.

“We received a few submissions today,” Yeonjun answered, carding his fingers through his light brown locks, remembering the text message he received from captain Jisung. “There’ll be try outs later this afternoon. Do you want to watch?”

“Nah,” Beomgyu shakes his head. “Professor Hwang wants to talk to me for the string instruments recital this semester. He’ll have my head if I don’t show up.”

“Why did you even sign up for the classical music elective anyway?”

“That was the only elective available in the afternoon,” Beomgyu shrugged. “You can’t expect me to take up an elective in the morning, that’s suicidal, hyung!”

Yeonjun laughed at that as they darted passed the stall of the cooking club heading towards the main building when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. Frowning, he fishes out his phone and checks the screen. It was a message from Kim Minsung, the student council president. Beomgyu pauses on his tracks and glanced down on the phone, silently reading the message.

“Geez,” He then sighed, tipping his head back. “Council work is boring. I still don’t understand why you decided to join. Do you want me to come with you to the library?”

“Council work is not boring,” Yeonjun defended but it was futile as Beomgyu merely stuck out his tongue at him childishly. “Okay, fine. The paperwork is boring but the other activities are actually quite fun. And yes, it would be nice if you could come with me,” he said with a grin as he and Beomgyu clambered up the steps while he was typing out a message to the president.

“What does he want you to do anyway?” Beomgyu asked. “What’s your position again?” he added, scratching the side of his head.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as they turned in the corner of the hallway, the stairs leading up to the second floor in sight. “Secretary,” he answered. “He wants me to pick up some papers for this afternoon’s program.”

When the library was within their reach, Beomgyu disappeared into the rows of shelves as he muttered about finding comics while Yeonjun headed straight for the counter. He frowned upon noticing that it was empty. He leaned, looking around the desk in search for a folder while contemplating whether he should just take it or waits for the librarian or the student in duty. Deciding on the latter, Yeonjun takes the time to survey his surroundings, noting the silence and stillness of the library. It was quite empty as most of the students were out in the courtyard and no one in their sound mind would actually be hanging out in the library on the second day of class.

“Wow, this place is so quiet,” he muttered, head tilting to the side as he thinks he had spotted Beomgyu’s familiar mop of blond hair.

“That is something you would expect in a place like this,” a voice suddenly piped in from behind him, startling the male as he quickly turned around, eyes widening in surprise as his eyes meet with the other taller male’s eyes. He wasn’t _that_ tall, just probably a few centimeters above Yeonjun. The other student merely raised a brow at him as he pointed at the placard with the words OBSERVE SILENCE printed on it hanging above their heads. “Someone like you should know something as simple as that, Choi-sunbaenim.”

* * *

A week had passed since that uncanny encounter with the guy at the library and yet it had not disappeared from Yeonjun’s mind but rather made itself home at the center of his thoughts, always leaving him with a nagging feeling to go back to the library and maybe catch a glimpse of two of the guy who had been occupying his mind these past few days. He scoffed at his line of thoughts; there was no way that he’d want to see that annoying guy ever again.

Feeling irritated, Yeonjun tries to focus his attention back on the notebook in front of him. He was in the middle of working on his essay due for tomorrow’s class when Beomgyu suddenly slid on the seat across his desk, arching a brow when he noticed the little notes that Yeonjun had scribbled haphazardly all over the sides. “You’re still working on this? I thought you were done,” he pointed out, sounding amused. “Ah, hyung, you’re getting rusty.”

“Shut up,” Yeonjun hissed, slightly annoyed. He can’t deny the younger male’s words though, in fact, Yeonjun was supposed to be finished with the essay a week ago but a certain student had been aggravatingly taking up space in his mind, causing him unwarranted distraction. “I was busy with other things like the council and the team.”

“Yeah, sure,” Beomgyu looked unconvinced. “Like that that ever stopped from you completing your work ahead of time.

“The deadline’s tomorrow,” Yeonjun muttered as he continues working on his essay. He hears his friend snort followed by: “Right, which is so out of character for you. You like to work on your assignments days ahead and yet here you are, cramming on your essay during lunch break. So, what’s going on?”

He sighed, the pen slipping out of his grasp as he leaned back on his chair. “I don’t even know,” he reluctantly admits. Beomgyu remains quiet, silently prodding him to go and so he bites. “What do you do when someone calls you dumb?”

“Did someone call you dumb?” his friend looked at him incredulously for a minute before bursting into laughter, arms holding his side as he doubled over, earning a scowl from the older male. “Oh my god, did someone really call you dumb?”

Yeonjun nodded, pouting. “So what do you do?”

“I’d like to meet this person.”

“I hate you,” Yeonjun scowls, standing up as he starts packing up his materials. Beomgyu stands up as he looked at his friend with a grin. “Where are you going?”

“Away from you,” he responded as he leaves the room, Beomgyu’s laughter slowly falling deaf to his ears as he rounds in the corner, waving and greeting the students he meets along the hallway. He gradually makes his way across the courtyard, finding the uneven path leading to the old willow tree hidden behind the gymnasium. As he turns in the corner, he stopped in his tracks as his eyes spotted the object of his recent aggravation reading a book by the foot of the tree, his longs legs crossed as he leaned back on the trunk. The slightly windy weather ruffling his peach-colored hair and yet his eyes remained focus on the book in front of him.

Yeonjun hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should make his presence known and risk breaking the solitude that engulfed the boy. He then frowned, shaking his head as he composed himself and marched down the grass, trying to look busy with his phone in his hand as he mindlessly tapped on the screen before he stops in front of the boy. “Oh,” he tries to act surprise before schooling his expression in a neutral one. He cleared his throat. “You’re here; sorry didn’t notice you were there.”

“Being perpetually blind to common sights seems to be a habit of yours, Choi-sunbaenim.” The boy quipped, eyes still trained on the book as Yeonjun huffed as he dropped his bag next to his feet as he mustered a glare at the boy seated on the ground in front of him. “Hey,” he calls out angrily, “have someone told you that you’re kind of annoying and rude?”

“Annoying,” the boy repeated slowly. “Not really, I tend to care not annoy people and no one ever called me rude but rather more often than not, polite so I don’t see your point, Choi-sunbaenim,” the boy responds. Despite the use of polite words, the way the boy had called him ‘Choi-sunbaenim’ sounded like he was mocking him. “As a matter of fact, you’re kind of describing yourself which I highly applaud for a self-introduction,” he snaps his book shut and stands up, dusting off the bits of grasses and dirt that clung to his pants. “As much I’d love to hear more about your introduction, duty calls.”

With that he left, leaving a shocked Yeonjun in his wake.

* * *

“You’ve been awfully grouchy these past few days, hyung.” Beomgyu commented wryly from where he was perched on the sofa in the older male’s apartment as he observed Yeonjun munching angrily on the mint chocolate ice cream that he had to texted the younger to pick up before dropping by at his home. It was Saturday and that meant hanging around in Yeonjun’s apartment in the morning while nitpicking their professors for the semester and comparing notes before they head over to one of their favorite dance studios run by a pair of alumnus from their university in the afternoon. Yeonjun scowled as he took another bite and placed back the tub of ice cream on the coffee table before he leaned back on the sofa. “I’m not grouchy,” he argued. “I’m just annoyed.” And furious, he thinks. The boy had already cleverly called him dumb, rude and annoying and yet he doesn’t even have an inkling to his identity.

“Okay,” the younger male drawled, taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream. “What got you annoyed these days, huh? Geez, you’re worse than my sister on her days.”

“Remember when I asked you what you would do if someone told you you’re dumb?” he says, glancing at Beomgyu as the latter nodded in recognition, eyes glinting with mirth as he probably realized where the conversation was headed. “Well, a few days ago, we met again and he called me rude and annoying.”

“Outright?” Beomgyu snickered as Yeonjun shakes his head. “No, but he implied it with a sarcastic manner. And the frustrating part is that I still don’t have a clue to his name.”

“So it’s a guy then?”

“Not the point, Beomgyu.”

The younger male waves him off. “Shush, hyung. Describe him for me,” he said. “I’ll ask around if they know someone like him.” Yeonjun parted his lips, a second away from arguing that he doesn’t know the guy enough to describe him but at the pointed look that Beomgyu threw at him; he huffed and muttered out details that had his friend snickering in delight as he clapped his hands like a seal.

“Hyung,” he gushed out happily, “I thought you hate the guy but listening to you describing him in details sounds like you’re a whipped boyfriend. Seriously, like who the hell describes someone’s hair dye with ‘peach in color but a pinker like the cherry blossoms in the courtyard’, you’re whipped.”

Yeonjun growled in annoyance as he picks up the pillow by his side and throws it at Beomgyu whose howls of laughter echoed all over the apartment.

“Where did you meet him anyway?”

“It was at the library during club day when you accompanied me to pick up some files.”

* * *

As the fourth week of the semester rolled in, the library slowly began to get cramped with the number of students rolling in to finish their works while others to earn a much needed break as they doze in the corners of the room. Soobin had half a mind to report such matter to the librarian but he thought it was not worth the effort to earn the ire half of the university’s population. And so he focuses back on his daily task, checking in and recording all the books that were returned and borrowed while his friend and fellow member of the library committee, Kang Taehyun, entertained those who were looking for specific books. He would smile, pick up a small piece of paper prepared by Soobin and dutifully write out the section for the books.

His bright red hair an eye-catching detail that had several head swerving to his direction, there were some who were quite brave to ask him out, male and female alike but Taehyun was quick to shut them down with his sharp tongue and sarcasm that he had fully embodied as his personality. If Soobin was thinking that the batch of incoming first years where naïve, Taehyun had proven him wrong. Fortunately, the younger male was kind and quite approachable if you looked past his deadly personality and Soobin thinks he lucked out for having the same major as the boy.

“Ah,” Taehyun groaned as he stretched his arms, plopping down on the seat next to Soobin who was rearranging the pile of books that were returned that day. “Here I thought working for the library committee would be a carefree task but never expected it to be this busy. I was scammed, hyung.”

Soobin made a sound at the back of his throat as he places another book on top of the growing pile. “Yah, don’t let Miss Jang hear you saying that, Taehyun-ssi,” he chided softly at the first year and fellow literature major. “Besides, the busiest times are only the start and near end of the semester.”

“I can’t even imagine how busy it will be by the end of the semester,” Taehyun sighed. “It must be a nightmare.” His doe eyes suddenly widened as he suddenly remembered something, he turns to look at Soobin who was filling out a library card as he hummed a song. “Hyung, I forgot to ask you last week but you seemed to be awfully chirpy after returning from your break that time, did something happen?”

“Huh?” Soobin tilted his head, looking confused for a moment before he lets out a small cough to cover the smile that threatened to escape at the sudden memory. “Oh, that time,” he licked his lips as he remembered the annoyance and scowl plastered on the dancer’ lips. “Let’s just say I had an interesting meeting. Why?”

Taehyun shrugged as he decides to cut some more small pieces of paper. “Hyung, you’re a well known person in our department for being composed and reserved, a snippet of you smiling and even laughing is as rare as seeing a white crow so seeing you smiling that day thought I had used up my luck for this entire lifetime.”

Soobin frowned. “I wasn’t aware that I garnered such reputation, do you think I should correct it?”

“Why?” Taehyun asked. “If that is how you really are then why force yourself to the fabricated norms of society? Besides, I think you are rather a cool person, hyung.”

“Others would think otherwise,” Soobin mumbled, closing the last book and placing it on the pile. He shifted a glance at Taehyun. “It’ll be our lunch break in a couple of minutes; do you want to join me later?”

“Thought you’d never asked,” Taehyun grinned. “Where do you want to eat, hyung?”

“There’s this new restaurant a couple of blocks from the university,” Soobin responded as he stands up and picks up the pile of books to place it back on its original location. “I heard their menus are affordable and tasty.”

“Okay,” Taehyun agrees. “Do you need help with that?”

“No, I’m fine,” Soobin huffed as he pulled the pile of books closer to his chest. “We can go after I’m done with this.” He then carefully makes his way past the long line of shelves before reaching his destination when a familiar voice piped in from behind him. “We meet again, Soobin-ssi.”


	2. Too Many Minds Don't Make A Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun gets some advice and teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took awhile to update this. I made it extra long as an apology. I'm sorry if there are any wrong grammars or spellings. I'll check it later. I just wanted to post this as soon as I was done. Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter because YEONBIN BREATHE AHHHHHHH too many contents!
> 
> HAHAHAH without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to follow me at twitter @dimplebinny.

“One…two…three…and jump, twist and turn! Great! Thank you everyone. We’ll start from the top next week.”

Yeonjun collapsed on the floor, chest rising and falling at every breath he took, sweat-slicked hair sticking on his face as his eyes trained on the white-painted ceiling of the dance studio. “Haha…” he lets out a breathy chuckle as he feels his friend lay down on the floor next to him. “Hobi-hyung is a demon.” He tilts his head as he looks at his plain black shirt stained with sweat, clinging to his skin. “Where does he even get all those energy?”

Beomgyu scoffed, nodding to his words. “It’s like he’s releasing all these pent-up sexual frustrations on us.” A beat passed before peals of laughter slipped out of their mouths as they turned to their side, echoes of their laugher bouncing off against the walls, earning them weird looks from the other students in the studio standing at the end corners of the room. They were chugging down bottles of water, quenching down their thirst brought by a round of intense dance practice led by Jung Hoseok, the co-owner of the J&J Dance Studio. He was normally an epitome of sunshine with his happy demeanor, red hair and tanned skin when he was out socializing. That personality disappears though once he steps inside the dance studio and wears on his strict and perfectionist personality that makes dance practice an invigorating dance from hell. They waved goodbye at the other students that slowly left while Beomgyu and Yeonjun decided to stay for awhile.

“I heard someone say sexual frustration and I want in to the gossip,” a familiar deep voice joined in on their bouts of joy as a shadow fell over them. Yeonjun and Beomgyu grinned as they recognized the man standing above their heads. “What are you babies talking about, huh?”

“Tae-hyung,” Beomgyu whined as the aforementioned man pulled them up to a sitting position. “Please stop calling us babies. Jimin-hyung already treats us like one,” he pouted, earning a laugh from the freelance artist as he flicked Beomgyu on the forehead. Kim Taehyung, a multimedia artist was a common sight in the dance studio, using the excuse of visiting his boyfriend (“I’m always here to see my soulmate!”) and looking for inspiration (“Dance is also an art, you know. I like to see the movements and bodylines of my Jiminie.”). He is mostly seen standing in the corner of the room with his camera snapping pictures of the dance practices. As a multimedia artist, Taehyung is easily recognizable with his dramatic flair in fashion and also handsome looks; dark mullet hair, wide-brown doe eyes and bright rectangular smile.

“You’ll always be our babies,” Taehyung retorted with a scoff. “Now come on, spill the tea before Hobi-hyung comes back.” The aforementioned choreographer was out in the moment, probably visiting the next room to check on the progress of the other dance classes held by the other co-owner, Park Jimin. While Hoseok mostly deals with the Hip Hop and other street style dances, Jimin handled ballet and contemporary. He was mostly known as ‘Angel Park’ and ‘Fairy Jimin’ among the students as one would usually spot the dance teacher gliding and flitting across the floor after classes, grace and power coursing in every movement. But that’s not the point, the thing is, Hoseok had cemented in his mind that both Yeonjun and Beomgyu were pure innocent babies in his mind. There was a time that he scolded Jimin and Taehyung for corrupting his babies when he caught Yeonjun talking with the two about his latest one-night-stand.

“It’s not what you’re thinking, hyung,” Yeonjun chuckled. “We were just saying that Hobi-hyung seems to have a lot of pent-up sexual frustrations. I mean, he’s a devil with practice but it’s really different today.” He and Beomgyu shared a look before they both stared at the older man. “Do you know something about it, hyung?”

“Ah,” Taehyung snickered as he leaned back, hands placed on the floor to support him as they all sat with their legs crossed. “Jiminie told me Hobi-hyung has been crushing on this cute guy he saw on a party he went to last week. Anyways, I don’t have the details yet but I’ll text you when I get the deets.”

“I’d prefer it if you avoid sharing my personal life to my students, Taehyung.” A voice cuts in from behind them, startling everyone as they looked back in shock to find the choreographer they’ve been gossiping a minute ago, standing behind the artist. Hoseok sighed as he plopped on the floor next to Taehyung, elbowing the other on the side as he glowered. “Don’t you understand the word privacy?”

Taehyung bark out a laugh. “HAHAHA—Hyung, there’s no such thing as privacy between friends.” He wagged his finger. “Besides if you need an expert’s help for your barely existing love life, then you’re looking at the perfect man.”

Beomgyu suddenly perked up, a sense of doubt and worry clouded over Yeonjun’s mind as he watches his friend clapped his hands excitedly like a giddy child. “Hyung, hyung, hyung—listen,” he grabbed Yeonjun’s hand, waving it happily. “Maybe you can help Yeonjun-hyung’s problem, he’s been an annoying grouch because of it.”

“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun hisses, “can you please shut up?” He quickly turns to face the two older males to dismiss it but he was too late. Taehyung and Hoseok’s eyes were gleaming with excitement as they leaned in closer like sharks on the smell of blood. “Please just forget what he said, he’s just being annoying.”

Taehyung shakes his head, a wild grin on his lips. “Yeonjun-ah, come on, tell hyung who’s the unfortunate soul taking shelter in your cute little heart?”

“Hyung! What do you mean by unfortunate soul?” Yeonjun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest while the others snickered at him. “I’m not saying anything,” he stuck out his tongue but Beomgyu waved his hand at him dismissively.

“There’s this guy in school who’s got him so whipped, hyung—” Beomgyu cuts himself off to laugh. “HAHAHA, like he’s as whipped as a cream because he was even waxing poetry with the guy’s hair color—”

“YAH CHOI BEOMGYU!” Yeonjun shouts, smacking the younger dancer in the arm. “What nonsense are you spouting off?”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were the romantic type, Yeonjun-ah.” Taehyung teased while Hoseok shakes his head, frowning. “Of course he’s a romantic type,” he sniffed defensively. “Unlike you, he’s a pure angel.”

Taehyung gasped, hand on his chest looking as he shot a glare at the dance teacher. “Excuse you; I am a high-quality romanticist. I romance Jimin every single day and worship his body every night.” He retorts, sounding affronted as Hoseok groaned.

“Nobody wants to know what you do with Jimin in your private time, Taehyung!” Hoseok snapped before turning his attention back on Yeonjun. “Anyway, when did you start liking him? Was it love at first sight?”

Yeonjun blinked, dumbfounded. “Who said I like him?”

“According to Beomgyu, your fucking whipped so…” Taehyung waves his hand airily. “How hot is he?”

“I don’t like him so don’t ask me stupid questions like that,” Yeonjun snapped defensively, cheeks heating up. “He’s just an annoying rude guy. I don’t even know him—much less his department. The point is I just want to pay him back for making fun of me.”

“How are you going to do that?” Beomgyu asked, curious.

“Wait up, seems like you’re the one with the sexual frustration,” Taehyung joked, earning a smack from Hoseok and Yeonjun. “Okay, I’ll stop—YAH THIS IS BULLYING! JIMINIE!”

Beomgyu laughed, watching the artist whined about his arm as Hoseok snorts at him before turning to look at him. “I’m confused, does Yeonjun like the guy or not?” he asked.

“I don’t like him!”

“He’s just in denial, hyung,” Beomgyu grinned before he starts retelling the things that Yeonjun had shared to him, grinning inwardly as he watched the fascination and curiosity bloomed on the two older man’s faces. “—and that’s how he ends up hating the guy’s he’s whipped for.”

“There’s seriously so many contradictions with what you said,” Yeonjun sighed, running his hand over his face. “Can we please forget about this?” he moves to stand up but a quick grab on his wrist from the artist has him sitting down once again as Beomgyu grinned from next to him.

Taehyung hummed thoughtfully, scratching his imaginary beard trying to look serious before he lifted a brow at Yeonjun. “I think—no, wait, I’m definitely sure that this guy likes you. Maybe he’s acting like that to get your attention. Yeonjun-ah, we know you’re popular in university,” he sighed dramatically. “It’s an occupational hazard for being handsome, right Beomgyu-ah?” he high-fived at the said boy. “Anyway, because of that you became used to the usual tactics of people trying to get your attention like the fluttering of lashes, twirling the hair, bumping in the hallways, acting cute—”

“What romcom have you been watching?”

“—the point is, when you encountered this unique approach from him, of course you would be intrigue. It’s a sure-way tactic of getting someone’s attention,” Taehyung said, beaming proudly at his words. “Oh wow, this guy is incredibly sly.”

Yeonjun frowned. “I’m not sure. I think he’s just plain rude.”

“He’s acting hard-to-get, you know the type that you’ll have to chase around,” Beomgyu adds in wink as he shoots a finger gun at Yeonjun’s direction. “What Tae-hyung said actually makes sense. Why don’t we give it a try next week?”

“What? You want me to flirt with him?” Yeonjun scowled.

“No,” Beomgyu shakes his head. “Try hanging out with him and see if he is honestly interested in you.”

“We barely lasts a second before he starts pissing me off and now you want me to hang out with him?” Yeonjun scoffed as he stands up, hands on his waist. “Forget about it. I’ll try to find out his name tomorrow and then I can plan how to make him pay.”

* * *

**FROM: BEOMMIE**

_SOS! Hyung, a friend of mine knows your guy!_

_His name is Choi Soobin, literature major._

_Second year like me so he’s younger the you ;)_

_He’s a member of the library committee_

**FROM: JUNIE-HYUNG**

_Your connections scares me_

_Remind me not to get on your bad side_

_Thanks a lot, gyu!_

**FROM: BEOMMIE**

_Ur welcome hyung_

_What’s your game plan now?_

**FROM: JUNIE-HYUNG**

_I actually don’t even know_

_What do you think I should do?_

**FROM: BEOMMIE**

_Your helpless hyung_

_Why don’t you try hanging out with him?_

_Remember what tae-hyung said?_

_Anyways, I can’t join u for lunch later_

_Practice for the classical music recital starts this afternoon_ _L_

_Use that chance to invite him for lunch_

_Go get your guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**FROM: JUNIE-HYUNG**

_I hate you_

_I don’t like him_

_Why are you doing this to me?_

**FROM: BEOMMIE**

_Get off your phone and head to the library!!!_

_He’s on duty today!_

_Share me the details tonight!_

_I’ll drop by your place_

_These calls for a sleepover; D_

**FROM: JUNIE-HYUNG**

_You are OFFICIALLY BANNED from my place_

_bYE_

Yeonjun fell back against his chair and sighed loudly, closing his eyes and he blindly puts his phone back on the table in front of him. He was both annoyed and frustrated, he finally knows the identity of the boy who’s been filling the spaces of his mind – his name is Choi Soobin – and yet he has no idea on what to do with the said information. Scowling, he opens his eyes and stares back at his phone, contemplating whether to give Beomgyu a call or actually man up and head over to the library. It was twenty minutes till noon. He was in the Student Council’s Office which was only a floor above the library, giving him enough time to get to the library.

“What did your phone do to you to earn such a look from you, Yeonjun-ah?” Park Jihoon, the Student Council Vice President teased as he slipped on the seat next to Yeonjun. “Or is it a lover’s spat?” He was one of the popular guys alongside Yeonjun with his ‘refreshing’ and ‘sweet look’ that earned him a huge number of admirers.

“Aish, you’re so nosy,” Yeonjun complained, pocketing his phone. “I’m too busy to even have a relationship.”

“But not so busy for hook-ups?” Jihoon pointed out with a smirk. “Tsk, tsk, such a playboy.”

“That’s different,” Yeonjun snorted. “It’s just a one-time thing; I don’t have to worry about anniversaries and such. It’s a pain in the ass.”

“Be careful with your words, it going to come back to bite you in the ass and that’s going to be really painful.”

Yeonjun sighed. “Whatever, I have to go. Do you want to join me for lunch?” he offered as he stands up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Jihoon shakes his head, gesturing at the pile of folders that he had brought with him. “I have to finish this first besides,” he cups his hand over his mouth, beckoning the secretary to come closer as he whispered: “This is my opportunity to join Minsung for lunch.”

Yeonjun snorts, rolling his eyes as he waved the vice-president goodbye, leaving the office. As he makes his way towards the library, walking downs the stairs with a skip, he thinks about how he should approach Soobin. “Aish,” he scratches his nape. “Why am I even stressing about this?”

Upon stepping inside the library, the first thing he did was walk over to the reception desk where he had first met Soobin but he frowned as he noticed the place to be empty aside from the student on duty with fiery red hair and wide eyes. “Hello, what kind of book are you looking for?” the student asked, smiling.

“I’m kind of looking for Choi Soobin,” Yeonjun supplies. “Is he around here somewhere? I was told that he would be on duty today.”

“Ah, Soobin-hyung is currently placing back some books. He’ll be here in a few minutes. You can have a seat while waiting for him; it’s our lunch break soon anyway.” He gestured over to the couch next to the reception desk.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I can go look for him myself. Thank you…”

“Kang Taehyun, first year,” the student grinned. “It’s nice to meet you.” He was strikingly handsome, Yeonjun noted. Definitely Beomgyu’s type. He files the information at the back of his mind for later usage as he stretches out a hand, exchanging a quick handshake as he introduced himself. “I’m Choi Yeonjun, third year.”

“Are you related to Soobin-hyung?” Taehyun looks at him curiously which made the dancer chuckle as he waves his hand. “No, but hopefully in the future,” he responds ambiguously which earned him a wide-eyed look from Taehyun before darting off to the shelves to find Soobin, taking a breezy pace. As his eyes scanned around, the corner of his lips slowly tilted upward upon spotting the tall male who has his back turned against the dancer, about to place the books he carried on the floor.

Grinning, Yeonjun quietly makes his way closer to Soobin. “We meet again, Soobin-ssi.”

The other’s reaction was surprisingly funny as he had yelped in surprise, whipping around to say something but when his eyes meets Yeonjun, he quickly fixes his expression into an impassive one. Soobin places the pile of books on the floor before looking back at Yeonjun, lifting an eyebrow. “We’re not that close for you to start calling me on a first name basis, Choi-sunbaenim,” he said rather casually. “I’m quite surprise to actually see you make an effort to come here. Is there something you need?”

“You,” Yeonjun says instinctively before he coughs, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m all ears.”

Yeonjun scowled, grabbing Soobin’s collar to pull him closer. “You know what? You are infuriatingly annoying and the way you speak to me gets on my nerves. What the hell is wrong with you?” he snapped angrily.

Soobin merely glanced down on the dancer’s hand that was clutching his collar before lifting his eyes back at Yeonjun. “I think you’re misunderstanding something here, Choi-sunbaenim. You’re asking me what is wrong with me when you’re the one who is about to get physical with me. As a matter-of-fact, _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that question?” he shrugged off the dancer’s hands as he glowered at Yeonjun. “Now can you please tell me what you came here for so I can go enjoy my lunch in peace?”

Yeonjun scoffed. “I don’t want to talk here. Eat lunch with me.”

“Is that a request or a demand?” Soobin asked as he resumed his task on placing the books on the shelves. He glanced at the dancer after a minute, noticing him still standing there. “I guess it is a request then,” he says. “Why don’t you help me out so we can get to our lunch faster?”

Yeonjun stares at Soobin like he had grown a second head before he reluctantly starts assisting Soobin with placing back the books, listening to the other’s instruction in where to place the books. A couple of minutes later – Yeonjun discovered a lot of books – they finally made their way back to the reception desk where they found Taehyun talking with a male and female student that were to take over for the afternoon shift.

“Taehyun-ssi, we can take our leave now,” Soobin calls out to the red haired first year. Taehyun nodded as he grabbed his bag and made his way towards them. He shoots a questioning look at Yeonjun before turning to glance at Soobin as he walked next to him as they left the library. “Is Choi-sunbaenim joining us for lunch?”

“Yeah, is that alright?”

“It’s fine with me, hyung,” Taehyun responds before he points a question at Yeonjun. “Are you Soobin-hyung’s boyfriend?”

Soobin and Yeonjun’s reactions were quite amusing as the former had looked flabbergasted at the questions, cheeks flushing red while the latter had laughed out loud, clapping his hands. “What makes you think so, Kang-ssi?”

“Please just call me Taehyun,” the first year replies. “Well, you said you were hoping to be related to Soobin-hyung in the future so I deduced you meant marriage.” At his words, Soobin immediately faces Yeonjun with a scowl. “What nonsense were you feeding him?”

Yeonjun shrugged. “There was nothing wrong with what he said,” he chuckled, grinning gleefully as he found a way to tease the taller male. “Why? You hate that idea so much?”

“That thought never crossed my mind.”

“You’re such a horrible liar, Soobinie.”

BLUE ORANGEADE was a recently opened restaurant that quickly garnered quite a reputation a few weeks since its opening. With its bright yellow painted brick walls, orange chairs, blue couches and colorful frames that littered the wall, the restaurant boasted an energetic and youthful ambiance that made it popular among students from nearby universities which is why Yeonjun was not surprised to find it jam-packed with students from their own school.

“I’ll go save us some seats,” Taehyun offered. “You know what I like, hyung.” He sends Soobin a smile before darting off to find them a vacant spot. Soobin nodded as he walked towards the counter, Yeonjun following behind him.

“Have you eaten here before?” Soobin asked conversationally as they joined the long queue. The dancer mentally groaned as he looked at the long list of people, there were at least seven people before they could reach the counter.

“No, not really,” he responds. “Beomgyu and I mostly buy take outs from RAPPINGULGOGI and eat it at the practice room. Where do you usually eat?”

Soobin looks at him inquisitively for a moment. “At the cafeteria.”

“But the food there is disgusting.”

“I bring my own lunch.”

“Why didn’t you bring one today?”

“I forgot.”

“Sounds fake.”

“For someone who dislikes me, you sound pretty interested with my life,” Soobin remarked wryly, glancing at Yeonjun. “What are you after?”

“Nothing,” Yeonjun shrugged as he puts his hands on his pocket trying to look disinterested. “And I’m not interested with your life. I’m just being a decent person trying to make a conversation with you since it’s a pretty long line. I mean, if you’re okay with being quiet the whole time, fine.”

“Who’s a liar now?” Soobin mocked, taking another step as the line moved. “You didn’t correct my assumptions for you not liking me.”

“I will neither agree nor deny it.” Yeonjun retorts as the other remains quiet. He was about to say something just to break the awkward silence that fell over them when a voice cuts him off.

“Soobin-hyung!” a tall guy suddenly appears before them, pulling Soobin into hug. “I missed you!”

Unlike the stranger’s happy reaction to the sudden reunion, Soobin had remained frozen stiff in his arms which made Yeonjun worry – only a little bit – for the other. “Who are you?” he bluntly asked as the stranger finally noticed his presence and pulls away from Soobin, latter still quiet.

“Hi,” the stranger greets. He was handsome with distinct features that screamed foreigner, Yeonjun quietly notes as he discovers the stranger to be quite tall. He had white rosy skin, pink lips and long wavy brown hair. “I’m Huening Kai, his childhood friend. Well, I’m actually younger than him but we were neighbors when we first moved back here from America.” He smiles. “Oops, sorry I’m rambling. You are?”

“He’s Soobin-hyung’s boyfriend.” Taehyun suddenly cuts in as he suddenly appeared next to Soobin who had shot a bug-eyed look at the younger.

Yeonjun sighed. This was lunch was turning out to be a disaster. Why did he even listen to Beomgyu and his hyung’s ideas? He should’ve known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> OHOHOHOHOH what do you think of Soobin's reaction to Huening Kai's sudden appearance?


End file.
